


太太

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	太太

出差第三天，你刚刚和太太通完视频电话，他忙着给孩子喂奶，没说几句便匆匆挂断了，你只好自娱自乐，拿出一个U盘插进电脑，这是你的宝贝，你随手点开一个看了起来。  
“……唔……”他靠在沙发上头微微扬起，两条腿蹭在一起紧紧夹住，开关已经被你调到了最大，他前后两个穴都塞的满满的，剧烈的震动让他感觉酥痒难耐，额头上冒出了细汗，“继续，你还没汇报完呢。”你故意的，毕竟像他这样听话又能干的很少见，他是你的太太，也是你的得力助手，你哄他说这是夫妻间的情趣，他便依了你，等他汇报完，内裤已经湿的一塌糊涂，你用手指插进他的小穴捣弄，里面又湿又软将你的手指吸住，你才抽插了几下，便喷出水来，他伸手去抚摸痉挛的阴部，微微张开嘴喘息，你把手指塞进他嘴里抽插，他的脸上又浮上一层红晕，“老婆，你真可爱。”说着你把性器插入已经湿润绵软的小穴，你抬起他的双腿，他被你肏弄得陷进沙发里，粉红色的小小一团，你抵着他的宫口射了进去，他轻轻地呜咽了一声，软软地瘫进沙发里，你从他身体里退了出来，走过去拿摄影机拍他的小穴，刚刚射进去的精液慢慢流了出来，镜头里只剩下被肏弄得殷红的小穴和溢出的白浊。  
你的呼吸渐渐粗重起来，快速撸动着性器射了出来，你缓缓闭上眼睛，你现在很想他，你的太太。


End file.
